


Prank Times Two

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [11]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett & Jeremy get even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank Times Two

**Author's Note:**

> The 'eleventh day of Christmas' for [keyweegirlie](http://keyweegirlie.livejournal.com), just because. :) Sequel, of sorts, to [Oops](http://archiveofourown.org/works/307482).

"You don't think --"

"No."

"Okay. ... You're sure about --"

"I am. Just do it, okay, quick."

"I don't know why I'm the one that has to do it."

"We talked about this. You're stronger than I am."

"I still don't --"

"Look, we can stand here all day and talk about this or..."

"I'm going, I'm going. You realize they're going to kill us for this, right?"

"It's a price I'm willing to pay."

"That's because you're evil and twisted."

"Well, yes. I thought you knew this."

"I do. I just felt that it needed to be said. Again."

"I'll take it as a compliment."

"It wasn't meant as one."

"I know. Now hurry up. They'll be back soon."

"If we get caught --"

"We won't. Mark said he'd cover for us."

"Mark?"

"Don't give me that look."

"You're dragging Mark into this??"

"We needed a lookout. Or do you _want_ Hemsworth or Evans to figure out it was you who did this?"

"You mean us."

"Of course."

"Scarlett..."

"Jeremy..."

"Just do it, okay?"

"You so owe me for this."

"Anything you want, babe. Anything at all."

"I have a pretty vivid imagination."

"I know. I'm counting on it."


End file.
